Everlasting Love
by Zutara4eva91
Summary: Hakoda and Iroh happened upon the same thought. Zuko and Katara would spend two seasons in hopes that they would fall in love. Will they or will the evil enchanter kill them both and rule the world? Read to find out. Based off the Swan Princess movie.
1. Prolouge

WolfGurl101 Does NOT own ATLA. If I did then the series might still be going

**Cast**

**Odette:** Katara

**Derek:** Zuko

**Jean-Bob:** Aang

**Speed:** Toph

**Puffin:** Sokka

**Derek****'****s****Parent**: Iroh

**King****William:** Hakoda

**Brom:** Lu Ten

**Rothbart:** Ozai

**Odiele:** Azula

**Croc.****1**: Mai

**Croc.****2:** Ty Lee

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Prologue<span>:**_

_ Once upon a time, there lived a king named Hakoda who ruled a large and mighty kingdom, in the south called the Southern Water Tribe. And yet he was sad. For he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then happily a daughter was born a princess and she was given the name Katara. Kings and queens from all around came to celebrate Katara's birth. Among them was the widower Iroh from the Fire Nation, and his young nephew Prince Zuko. It was then that Hakoda and Iroh happened upon the same thought. Zuko and Iroh would come one year during the winter and Hakoda and Katara would come the next year during the summer. In hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. _

_ But unknown to all was that of the evil enchanter Ozai. Katara's birth was of little concern to him. And he was planning to take over the world. By means of the forbidden arts. On the eve of his assault. Hakoda attacked and Ozai's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death the enchanter was only banished. Ozai threw the guards holding him back and said, "I'm not finished with you yet Hakoda. Someday I'll get my powers back. And when I do everything you own, everything you love. Will be **MINE** **!**"_

"_Yes but for now that day is not today. Now Get Out."_

_ Many feared Hakoda too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten. And everyone turned to the not too distant winter when Zuko and Katara would meet._


	2. Chapter 1 First Impressions

_**Once Again let it be known that I do NOT own ATLA and never will.**_

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

It had been a few years since Ozai's banishment. Zuko was now six years old and Katara was five years old. It was the year when Zuko and Katara would meet for the first time. It would also be their first winter holiday together. Katara was anxiously waiting by the docks with her father, Hakoda.

"Now Katara this will be Zuko's first time here and we want him to be welcome, so I want you to show him around and teach him the ropes a little bit. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy. I'll also teach him some games. Do you think he'll like me?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile on the boat~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko was sitting in his room sulking. He didn't understand why he had to leave his home for the winter. His uncle tried to explain that it was an educational experience and that eventually he'd be excited to make the trip. Iroh on the other hand couldn't wait to see his old friend.

"Now Zuko this could be your chance to make some friends in different countries. That way you get to travel and help the Fire Nation."

"If you say so Lu Ten. But I don't see how it would help."

"Think of those friendships if you're the Fire Lord. Let's say you need something from Ba Sing Se like cloth. You can talk to your friend in the Earth Kingdom to get a good deal."

"Oh, But why am I marrying a girl from the Water Tribe?"

"For similar reasons. But if you guys don't love each other then they'll figure something else out. If I know my father he won't force you to marry someone you don't want to."

When they docked Lu Ten managed to coax Zuko out on deck. Iroh was on his way down the gangplank and shook Hakoda's hand. Katara shyly walked up to Zuko and said, "Hello I'm Katara welcome to the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko blushed slightly but mumbled, "It's nothing special."

For the first day Zuko, Iroh, and Lu Ten unpacked their clothes. Katara however helped her mother in the kitchen preparing lunch. Zuko walked into the kitchen and said, "Oops wrong room." As he turned to leave Katara said, "Wait do wanna play in the snow with me?"

" Not really, but I will anyway. I'll get my cousin Lu Ten he can play to."

" OK !"

The rest of the day the three of them played games like hide and seek, tag, freeze-tag, Simon says, and follow the leader. They took a break for lunch which Katara served them. Then they had a snowball fight lasting until supper. For the rest of the night Iroh and Hakoda told scary stories. The next day Katara stood near the shoreline with a net in hand. She gave the net a toss and waited for a few hours to catch the fish for the day when she heard something come up behind her.

" What are you doing?" the voice asked

"Catching the fish for the day"

"Don't you have servants to do that?" Zuko asked

" No silly us women have to cook and serve the meals."

"Oh really? I thought you had servants to do this stuff since you are like royalty."

"Nope. Do you wanna help me fish?"

"I guess I've got nothing else to do."

They spent that morning fishing and talking. This went on for a few mornings for two weeks. Zuko learned a lot about the customs of the Southern Water Tribe like when a man proposes he made her a betrothal necklace. He was intrigued by the idea, but as quickly as it came it left. One night they had hot cocoa and jasmine tea to drink. That night as Zuko went to the guest room he shared with Lu Ten he got to thinking _' Maybe this isn't so bad.' _But then the proud side of him said, _'Yea if this keeps up we'll be on our way to mushy land.'_ He gave his head a slight shake and thought nothing of it the rest of the night. The next few days Zuko did his best to ignore Katara. He was successful for about six weeks. Then Lu Ten cornered him to try to talk it out of him.

"Alright what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Sure you guys were getting along so well then all of a sudden you just stop."

" I just don't feel like hanging out with her."

"Oh well tell me this whenever you two would hang out you would start to smile eh?"

" I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care at all."

" Then I suppose you care a lot more then I do that we're leaving in the next month or so?"

Lu Ten smiled when Zuko's smirk faded and a look of shock took its place. He then recomposed himself saying, "Yea I guess you do" and walked off before Lu Ten could say anything more. Lu Ten just stood there and shook his head with a small smile.

"Did you hear that Father?"

"Yes my son I did. It's happening a lot sooner then we'd hope, but we still have a long way to go."

" What do you mean by that? I thought there was no pressure for them?"

"Oh there isn't. I was hoping not to bring this up but Ozai has been causing trouble in the Northern Water Tribe." Hakoda said.

"But you banished him to Ba Sing Se. Surely he can do nothing with out his magic."

"You're forgetting he also has his firebending so he is limited on what he can do, but he can still cause trouble."

"Hakoda save this talk for the war room tomorrow and come to bed." A new voice said.

"Yes Kya. Gentlemen I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight Hakoda." Lu Ten and Iroh said as they all went to bed. They didn't plan on younger ears to hear them. Zuko had heard every word and wondered who this Ozai was, and why was he causing trouble. Over the next few weeks Zuko and Katara made small talk with each other, because Zuko's boyish pride would not let him get any further. He tried to ask Katara about Ozai, but she said she had no clue as to what he was talking about. At the winter solstice Katara made Zuko a tea cup Zuko did not understand the traditions so he did not give her anything and promised to have at least two things for the next time. One for that time and one to make up for forgetting this time. She gave him a big smile and a hug and thanked him and she couldn't wait. The adults couldn't help but smile at the scene.

**There's chapter 1 hope you enjoyed. Up next the summer vacation. :D`3**


	3. Chapter 2 Lemur up a Tree

Wow Major accomplishment third chapter technically two not counting the prologue. Yea Me! Now on to the disclaimer:

Do not own and do not plan to.

Now to Chapter two.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span>Two: Lemur up a Tree**

Zuko and Katara were taking a stroll in the courtyard it was nearing sunset, and both were surprised to find that they tolerated each others company. Zuko had burned himself in a sparring accident with Lu Ten, and had Katara shocked and worried at first, because she thought he was hurt in a fight, and no matter how much she tried to persuade him he would not let her heal it, Made him unique he said. It was four years later, Zuko was now 10, and Katara was now nine years old. It was Katara's second summer in the Fire Nation, and she and Zuko were becoming close friends. Like all friends they still had their disagreements but so far nothing too big where they did not talk to one another.

Zuko actually liked spending time with Katara, and usually started arguments just to apologize. Today he was planning on giving her a birthday present he made himself. He planned to give it to her at the festival tomorrow, but he was a little excited, and wanted to give it to her now. However he didn't have it with him so he would have to wait. They just passed under a cherry blossom tree they heard a chattering, almost like something was watching them. Then suddenly a flying lemur landed on Katara's head making her scream in fright, Zuko thinking it was an intruder immediately took a defensive position, until he heard giggling form Katara.

"I think we found the intruder Zuko. It's just a lemur, he's so cute."

"Well if he doesn't have an owner you can keep him."

"Really? Thank you."

"You're welcome, you want to go to the festival tomorrow with me?"

Sure."

Lu Ten watched from the distance with a small smile on his face, granted that this successful nudge forward cost him his lemur he didn't care he liked the fact that Zuko for the time being was distracted from his surprise that didn't mean he was going to forget it completely. He left before he was even noticed. Zuko was rather reluctant to take Katara back to the guest wing so she could get ready. As Zuko made his way down the hall to his room he ran into Iroh.

"Oops sorry Uncle I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright you'd better hurry up and get dressed. Oh before I forget your cousin Lu Ten has an announcement to make."

"Oh he does, what's it about?"

"He won't tell me only that it's important and that he'll announce it tomorrow after Katara's big day."

Now Zuko was a little concerned about the announcement, but he didn't let it show, because Katara would worry and he didn't want that. With his present concealed in his pocket he went off to meet Katara, by the time he got to the guest wing she was already in the hall pacing. He knew she was going to be a little mad, because he kept her waiting, so he walked up to her, and before he could say a word she started scolding him, "It's about time you showed up. What were you doing taking one step per minute?"

"No I was talking to Uncle and he told me Lu Ten was making an announcement tomorrow night, so I tried to get Lu Ten to talk while I was getting ready. Then I was thinking about that, I got a little behind. I'm sorry."

"Oh no it's ok you had a lot on your mind, and I was– am a little impatient for my birthday. I get that way on special occasions."

"Good to know, thanks for the warning"

Lu Ten acted as chaperone for Zuko and Katara, because he was 15 that meant he could act as an adult to them while still acting like a child. It also gave Iroh and Hakoda time to visit and discuss politics. Iroh found out that Kya was due to have a baby in a few months, and that was why she had to stay at home this year. They hadn't picked out any names yet she said the name would come to her when she saw the child. Katara was a bit nervous and anxious for the baby, and she had voiced her concerns as the time came closer for her and Hakoda to leave for the Fire Nation.

"So you didn't want to come this year right?"

"Well it wasn't that it was I got this bad feeling in my body. I usually get the feeling when ever something bad is gonna happen. I'm also mostly right about these things, but not everyone believes me, so I don't say anything, but I did this time because it involved my mom and the baby."

"Oh, so then you were concerned and wanted to make sure they were ok."

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you my cousin Jun's engaged."

"Really when is she getting married?"

"She'll get married when she's 18 which means I'll be 12."

"Who's she marrying?"

"An earthbender named Haru."

The rest of the evening went well, Katara loved her gift it was a bracelet; it was silver with ridges, and an aqua stone with a dark blue–green stone. Katara could only form small sentences, because it was beautiful. Zuko wanted to stay with Katara the whole night but they had to go to bed. Zuko had a hard time going to sleep that night knowing that Lu Ten was speaking tomorrow night. Katara on the other hand couldn't sleep, because she was nervous about Lu Ten's speech, and about the nagging feeling about home. Eventually both fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning everyone acted as though it was a normal day except Katara, and Zuko met at their usual spot and played with the lemur they found the day before they decided to call it Momo. They fed the turtle-ducks, sparred, and played tag until lunch. After lunch they just sat and talked, they wanted to go to the festival but it left in the morning, because it was in town for the weekend, so there really wasn't much to do that day. Soon they had to get ready for Lu Ten's speech, and everyone was nervous, because they didn't know what was going to happen, but they knew it was going to effect them in some way. Lu Ten cleared his throat and said in a loud, strong, clear voice:

"People of the Fire Nation and honored guests it my deepest pride and regret to say this. I take pride in the fact that I'm leaving this great nation in good hands, to get to the point I'm abdicating the throne to my cousin Zuko. I also regret to say that I am also leaving because there is a possible threat to the world so I will travel the world to try and stop it. Thank you and I will leave by the end of the month."

Everyone was in shock. Katara and Zuko looked at each other as if the other one knew. Katara had a hunch that the evil Lu Ten was going after was the the same evil that had her worried about her mother and the baby.

* * *

><p>Yeah major accomplishment WHOOO HOOOOO! Please read and Reveiw.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 Crushes and Jealousy

**Yea new accomplishment**

**Disclaimer: Don't own don't give trouble.**

**Chapter 3: Crushes and Jealousy**

It was the Zuko and Iroh came to visit, Zuko was now 15, and Katara was 14. It was an unfortunate fall this year for Hakoda, and Katara, the flu hit the Southern Water Tribe hard, and Kya, Katara's mother was no exception to this. The casualties were few, and mostly the elderly, and the young ones. Among these were Lady Kya, and Katara's baby sister Meng. Zuko had yet to learn of this, so when one of the guards came to greet them and escort them to the chief's hut he was a little worried. Once there he immediately started looking for Katara, once he found her he noticed that she had a betrothal necklace necklace on.

"Who made you that?" ,he asked. He would never admit it to anyone but he was a little jealous, but he did not have to worry, because she told him, "It's my mother's."

"Oh well why isn't she wearing it?"

"She died from the flu, her, and My sister Meng."

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine, well not really but ugh forget I said anything."

Over the next few days not a word was said between the two. Every time Katara would try to start a conversation she would get flustered and blush leaving Zuko wondering what she was trying to say in the first place. A few weeks later Hakoda and Iroh called a meeting in the war room, and Zuko was permitted to join. The news however was not as joyous as he thought it would be.

"Lu Ten successfully infiltrated the hideout of the enemy. However his cover was blown and he was killed on the spot."

"Did he manage to gain any helpful information?"

"No sadly he was unbale to escape before he was killed."

After that Zuko kept to himself and didn't really speak to anyone, not even to Katara. At first she thought it was something she did but he told her that it wasn't her, and that for now he wanted to be alone. For two and a half weeks this went on Katara was tired of just sitting around doing nothing when she clearly wanted to hang out with Zuko that she devised a plan to get his attention. She told her father and Iroh her plan so they knew what she was doing and that she was just faking it, but the guard she was faking with had a big ego and therefore made it convincing enough but also had the potential to go overboard.

The day they set it in motion was three weeks after Katara came up with the plan. The guard posing as a suitor was named Han, and he was full of himself. Hakoda and Iroh just sat back and watched the plan unfold.

"Chief Hakoda I was wondering if Katara was home?"

"Oh Han yes one moment please."

As Hakoda went to get Katara Zuko walked in and played right in their hands. Seeing Han in the chief's hut raised a red flag in his head. Something was going on and he wanted to know what, however he was not going to find out by asking straight out._ 'It never works out that way. Guess I'll have to wait and see how this plays out and not give her the satisfaction that she's winning.'_ He thought. Over the next few days it became routine or habit to see Katara with Han, Zuko however was seething with rage and jealousy. He tried to corner Katara about it, but whenever he got the chance Han would mysteriously appear. One day luck was on Zuko's side Han had to leave for the Northern Water Tribe for training and Zuko took this chance to figure out what was going on.

"Katara what's going?"

"Nothing really I was just spending time with Han while you wanted your space."

"You seem a lot closer then just friends to me."

She smirked and said, "You're not jealous are you?"

He scoffed, "Of course not. There's no way I'm jealous, he's just hanging around you for the perks."

"You're right, that's exactly what he wants."

"Then why do you like him. I'd think you would at least like someone who's interested in you for you not for your title."

"I do but I don't think he likes me the way I like him."

"You'll never know 'till you try."

"Thanks."

"What are friends for."

He didn't know she was talking about him, but he would looking back.

I know not much happened but this was more or less a filler chapter. Things really start cooking from the next chapter on. Please read and review :D


	5. Chapter 4 This is My Idea and Missing

Wow Chapter 4 already!

YEA ME !

OMG !

Disclaimer: the only things I own are mine. Avatar is not one of these thing.

Now on to the story.

**Chapter 4:**** This Is my Idea and Missing.**

It was the last year Zuko and Katara would be making the trips to see each other in this manner. After this summer they could see each other whenever they wanted to. Katara was nervous enough as it is, because she was worrying wether her hair was just right, wether the dress matched the current style. All in all she wanted to look her best and was driving Hakoda crazy, he could not keep up with her she was running this way, that way, only now was she sitting still long enough to apply make-up.

Zuko however was pacing, he was more than nervous. He knew this was the moment. He was in his room in the same state as Katara he left out the make-up for obvious reasons. The dining hall was decorated a both the Fire Nation and Water Tribe, as was the cuisine. He wanted today to be perfect, what he didn't know was that there was a spy watching their every move waiting for a sign of weakness to strike. Zuko left for the docks so he could meet Katara and Hakoda. He was planning to confess at sunset near the pond where they found Momo with candles and the works.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––Woman–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The plan was coming together while _HE _was watching the prince _SHE_ was watching the princess. Eighteen years but finally things were falling into place, with any luck stage one will start by the end of the night or summer which ever happened first._ Those two imbeciles had better have everything ready by the time we get back. If this takes all summer they should be done by then. I'm a little concerned if we were to return early and they were not finished ._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Man–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

This would be far too easy! The boy knows what he wants but he cannot have it, or the girl. I need the girl to get what I want, but in order to do that I have to have patience, which is wearing thin. Hopefully this won't take up much more time otherwise we will have wasted the preparations for nothing. S_he'd better not fail or else there will be consequences for her and her little friends as well. I didn't keep them involved for failure. Whatever happens the plan must NOT fail._ He was beginning to lose patience, but remained calm, and focused. 'All things come to those who wait.' That was his moto, and he practiced it thoroughly. He took a few calming breaths and continued his vigil, it will all pay off soon.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––Zuko/Katara–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

By now Zuko and Katara were in the ballroom sharing a slow dance, just taking each other in. Zuko noticed how her dress from the waist to the floor had a bell shape to it as did the sleeves. It was a light green and the front stopped an inch above her heel it, also had white clouds near the collar and on the sleeves. The green outer dress had a split from her knee to the end of the dress, she also a white under skirt ( Think of the dress she wears at the end of the series.). Katara also noticed that Zuko was wearing a tan tunic style shirt, dark green pants, black shoes, and a dark green over shirt lined in yellow. When they stopped Zuko put his left hand to join his right on Katara's waist, and pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands however snaked their way from his chest to around his neck. They stayed that way for a minute or two, once they parted he looked down at her and asked, "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Not so fast."

"What, you're all I wanted you're beautiful."

"Thank you, but I want to know, what else?"

"What do you mean 'What else?'"

" Is my beauty the only reason you're wanting to marry me, so I'll produce lovely children?"

" No, no of course not!"

"Then what else."

" I– uh– I what else is there?"

Katara politely excused herself and told her father that once the ship was supplied that she wanted to leave. He told her that it would take a few days but that would be fine. So for the next few days she avoided Zuko and he tried to explain that he meant no offense and tried to apologize for anything he said wrong Katara excepted his apology but did not want to see him. He managed to get her to at least permit him to escort her to the docks.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Other side––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"That foolish boy you fell right into my trap!" a male voice shouted

"That dunderhead if only he knew what was going to happen maybe he wouldn't have been so stupid, but that'll be his loss she'll be dead in the end." A female voce gloated, but was silenced at the male voice shouting. If anyone knew what the plan was then everything would be ruined. Luckily the hideout was recently abandoned so they didn't have any problems with the weather as it was looking good as knew.

"If only there was a way to get the other two to report then maybe we won't have to hurry so much."

"Remember, dear one patience is a virtue we will make good time the way things are going."

"You're right things are going according to plan."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Hideout––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"We have to hurry in case they get here early." A female voice said

"You're right we should finish on time but we don't really have all that much to do so as long as we make sure everything is ready we don't have a thing to worry about." A dull voice replied. These two voices were charged with preparing the lake for what was to happen. One of the girls was trying to make sure everything was done before they received a notice, while the other one would rather wait until the were told their partners were heading home so nothing would spoil. In the end the compromised, what would not go bad would be set out that way all they had to do was prepare the herbs once they were notified of the return.

However they did not plan on spies. These spies however could offer not help yet to warn anyone of the coming danger.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing Twinkle Toes."

"You're right but what can we do you can't bend water, ice or snow and I can't bend period. So what do you suggest we do?"

"Wait until the eclipse where they will be completely defenseless."

"You're forgetting two of them can't bend so we'd have to worry about them as well."

"Then we wait and hope for a miracle."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––Zuko/Katara–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"I wish you could stay for the rest of the summer. It's gonna be different here without you.", Zuko said trying everything he could to get Katara to stay, but it had little effect to dissuade her.

"I can't stay where I'm not wanted."

"What would make you think you're not wanted."

"You have no room to talk, you can't even tell me how you feel."

"Don't even start that! I have enough pressure from Uncle trying to train me to be the next Fire Lord."

"Well then I'm doing you a favor by leaving no distractions."

Hakoda and Iroh however where talking about how they tried and nothing can ever change it. Hakoda said he'd return in a few months and see if there wasn't any alliance treaty they could use instead. Hakoda waited for Katara to say good-bye to Zuko, he then helped her into the carriage which would take them to the docks for their boat home.

"I don't get it, why were you guys arguing?"

"I was trying to get him to tell me he did love me for me and that he wanted me to stay."

Fate was usually kind to the Water Tribe this time fate was not so kind.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Coupe–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Now is our chance Azula take the princess I'll handle Hakoda."

"Yes Father."

Ozai and Azula attacked the carriage Katara held her own against Azula's firebending, Hakoda was not fairing as well. Azula charged up her lightning to strike knowing full well that Katara would use a water shield and thus shock herself to the point where she passed out. Ozai however knew that Hakoda was not a bender had used his lightning to kill however Hakoda's shield took most of the blow leaving him fatally wounded.

Once Katara was knocked out Azula took her and retreated back to the boat, while Ozai took care of the guards. Only the captain survived, she did so, because she played possum and Ozai took the supplies, he quickly surveyed the area no sign of movement, so he followed Azula to the boat. _'The sooner we get to the boat the sooner we can begin.'_ He thought, once the coast was clear the captain got up and followed Ozai to the boat. She followed them to the boat, so when she went for help she could tell them where the kidnappers went.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– The Palace–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Zuko was sparring to let off some steam, and anger. He stopped when he saw his uncle and Suki Hakoda's captain of the guard. He rushed over and demanded to know what happened.

"I don't really know. All I do know is that we where making our way down the road when something startles my Ostrich Horses, so I pulled them to a stop, and no sooner do I do that when we were attacked, by two firebenders, I did my best but they knocked me out I came to while they were still there but by then the princess was gone and the chief was down. They made off with the supplies but I followed them to find out which direction they were going." ,Suki explained.

"Which was where?"

"North, they went north."

Zuko didn't remember much after that as he raced to the stables saddled up his Mongoose Dragon and raced to the scene._ 'She has to be there. She has to.'_ He chanted that in his head, other thoughts such as 'She'll be there.', and 'It's all a lie.' By the time he reached the crash he took in everything. Any thought that he had left his head. He then raced to the carriage, and ripped the door open and called for Katara.

"Katara are you in there?" when he got no answer from inside he just called for Katara, and each time he received no answer just as he was about to give up he heard a familiar voice call out, "Zuko?"

"Hakoda, what happened here?"

"They came out of nowhere. I told Katara to stay inside the carriage, but she didn't listen she took on the female and held her own while I had some difficulty. They both shot lightning at us Katara was knocked out, because she used her waterbending to act as a shield. I used my shield it took most of the blow, but I know I'm not gonna last much longer so take me back and send me home so I may be buried with my wife and people."

"Yes of course, and I _**WILL **_find Katara."

Zuko did as he promised, and took Hakoda's body back to the royal palace, and made plans to have it sent back. He on the other hand decided to practice until he had a lead on any firebenders matching the clues he had.

WHOOO HOOOOOOO I think that is my longest chapter yet. Next chapter will introduce the lake friends.


	6. Chapter 5 Far Longer Than Forever

YYYEEEEAAAA new accomplishment, and a new chapter.

Don't own. Don't need to

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span>5: Far Longer Than Forever**

She's dead, that's all he heard. Three months since she disappeared , three months he'd sent his spies everywhere in the north looking for his lost love. He also spent these three months sparing, and practicing as well as learning new moves so he would win against the kidnappers. Some of the moves he learned was more martial arts than anything but he applied them in his firebending so he was achieving his goal in the long run. He also learned to fight with swords, just in case the opponent fought with swords as well. Today however his uncle was teaching him how to redirect lightning since that was one advantage the firebenders had over him.

"I created this technique on my own. The inspiration however was from the waterbenders this will help you when you fight the people who created this mess."

"I know it will, and thank you Uncle."

"Your highness, I think we found something that may interest you."

"Yes what is it?"

"Well sir we noticed that the Northern Water Tribe has had no contact with their sister tribe since the night of the princess' disappearance and the chief's death."

"Well, well, well we will definitely have to look into that. Admiral Lee prepare the ship we set sail for the Northern Water Tribe as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir,"

Once Admiral Lee was dismissed Zuko went back to his training. As much as Iroh wanted to go with him he was still Fire Lord and therefore had to stay behind. Suki however was more than willing to go. In case the princess needed a woman's medical attention she said. Zuko was more than willing to let her come along even though she knew it would be dangerous, but she didn't care. At nights Zuko would look up at the moon and tell Katara not to lose hope, that he would find her, and when he did he'd never let her go, and never give her a reason to leave again. Zuko was told that it would take a few weeks before they could set out as the ship needed repairs, and renovations, as well as an upgrade on the equipment. Zuko was more or less furious but understood that these things happened.

He also felt responsible for the situation because if he had told her what she wanted to hear and what he tried to tell her, but he all but pushed her away. Sometimes he would hear a small voice in the back of his head (he thought it to be Katara's, because she would be that rational) that would tell him it might have happened either way, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. _'__I __hope __she__'__s __alright __wherever __she __is, __and __I __hope __to __see __you __soon __Katara.__'_

––––––––––––––––––––––––– Swan Lake Three Months Ago––––––––––––––––––––

As Katara came to she placed a hand on her forehead only to realize that it wasn't a hand she was looking at, but a wing! She screamed in shock, and she stopped when she heard laughter she then saw two figures but they were blurry as they cleared she recognized as the two who attacked her and her father.

"Where's my father? What did you do with him!"

"Absolutely nothing. He should be either in an infirmary or six feet under."

She felt all her breath escape her, and the realization hit her, she was now an orphan, and in charge of her country. She heard the kidnappers talk and decided to be quiet and see if she could pick up any details as to where she was. So far she only heard bits and pieces of what they called the plan. She didn't know what it was, but all she knew was she was apart of it and it involved the comet coming at the end of the fall. The man turned to Katara, and said, "if you wish to turn back into a human go into the lake, and let the moon do the rest."

She did as she was told, but when she started to change she could feel her bones reforming to their human structure, and she successfully did not cry out in pain. Once she returned to her human form she took in her appearance, she was wearing what she was leaving the Fire Nation in which was a white ankle length under skirt, with a deep red over skirt, and her purple outer dress was missing some parts of the sleeves. All in all her clothes had faired the trip.

"Now you know how the spell works. It will be the same every night there is a moon, on the night of a new moon you cannot change back, and to make things even better you can't bend while you're in this special garden."

"But let me guess you can, am I right?"

"Yes my daughter Azula and I are immune to this herbs side effects, because we spent the last few years building an immunity to it."

"Now what do you want with me?"

"Well I originally wanted your tribe but I think I've changed my mind and decided on the world instead."

"How are you going to take over the world when the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation still have their leaders?"

"That part my dear is simple, the comet that's coming at the end of fall is going to give me the power to turn them on my side."

"You forgot the Water Tribe."

"Oh no I didn't my pet, for you see you shall be my bride in which case I would have control over your people."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Present––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Since that day she became used to the pain of transformation and made new friends out of the two surviving servants to the Northern Water Tribe, Aang an airbender whose job was to clean the air and floors, and Toph a blind earthbender who was the head of security, because of her blindness she could see through her, feet and sense where the enemy was. Since the two of them liked to be in the garden with Katara they could not use their bending skills as well,over the past three months Aang had developed a crush on Katara and was now trying to get her a rare moon lily which grew at the bottom of the pond once every full moon.

"Ok Toph this is it I'm finally gonna get her that flower."

"Yea, yea you keep telling yourself that Twinkle Toes."

"I mean it I'm gonna get her that flower, and then she'll want to kiss me so bad that I'll break the spell on her."

"Yea you tried it last month and that didn't exactly go well. Maybe you should just let her be for awhile."

"You're right this is the last time I promise. I just wanna help her get out of here so she can be with the guy she's supposed to be with."

"Aang I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I can only kiss the man I love and he-"

"Must make a vow of everlasting love I know!"

"He must also prove it to the world."

"That's what was I was doing, or rather attempt to anyways."

"Wait I hear something, or rather someone.", Toph shouted when shortly after there was the sound of a body rolling down the side of the valley which hid the garden. Upon further inspection the realized it to be a boy a year or two older than Katara, wearing a blue parka, and had a short ponytail on the top of his head, but below the ponytail the rest of his hair appeared to be buzzed cut.

"Do you think he's dead?" Toph asked, Katara got a better look and noticed he had a slight head wound, "No he hit his head when he fell, Aang help me get him to the lake."

"But you can't bend."

"You're right I can't but the lake has healing abilities so all we have to do is place him in the lake and let it do the rest."

Once he was healed, and bandaged they let him sleep for a few hours, when Aang's patience had reached it's limit he went over to the youth who was sound asleep and said, "Hello this is you're wake up call saying time to get up.", what they didn't plan on was the boy's reaction which was to grab Aang and force him to the ground.

"It takes more than that to sneak up on me like that. You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Wait we come in peace you startled us when you fell into the valley my friend and I helped you to the lake and healed you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth."

"Easy her heartbeat was the same pace as she talked to you."

"Ok fair enough. The name's Sokka, Captain Sokka, I lead a group called the Dai Lee for the Earth King." Sokka stated and saluted.

"I'm Katara, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Katara replied Sokka took Katara's hand in his and gave it a peck.

"And these are my two best friends, Toph Be Fong-"

"Just call me Toph."

"–and Aang."

"Just Aang, I don't really have a last name."

"Pleasure's mine. Your highness I thank you for your help and I humbly ask to return the favor."

"Well there's really not much you can do. You see I'm under a spell."

What do you-"

"Can it Snoozles _**HE**__**'**__**s **_coming."

As Toph Aang and Sokka hid Katara did her best not to sneer as Ozai came in. His demeanor reeked of over confidence.

"Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free."

Sokka was prepared to kill Ozai, because he could see how Katara hid her fear and disgust. Once he calmed down he noticed that Katara was gone and in her place was a beautiful swan. He rubbed his eyes, and shook his head as if he was dreaming and said in surprise and shock, "But she's a princess why did he do that, surely it must hurt."

"If it does she never shows it."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––Zuko––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He had a stroke of luck, he remembered he had an entire fleet and there was one that was renovated and up to date. Since it was not in use he decided to use it, and investigate the lead. He was about a week, or two away from what was the Northern Water Tribe. To say he was nervous was an understatement once they docked he would search the city, and every inch, every nook and cranny for her. He did not plan on leaving empty handed. When he wasn't directing the crew he was practicing his firebending and on redirecting lightning. He was fairly good at the technique, but good isn't good enough at this point. He had to be at his best or else he may lose, both the fight and Katara all over again. _'And __I __will __not __lose __her __again!__'_

When he first set out the weather was decent, but the closer her got the better the weather got. He first thought it to be a sign from Hakoda that he was going in the right direction. His theory was all, but proved right when they docked ahead of schedule, once they docked he addressed the crew.

"It appears that fortune has smiled on us for now, so let's take advantage of it and rest a few days.", he then turned to Suki and told her the would head out in three days, "That should give us enough time to rest and regain our land legs."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter the reunion :D. Please read and review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6 No Fear

YYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA. New chapter posted. Thank you reader you input has been very helpful. The plot thickens will Zuko and Katara be reunited in this chapter. Just read the new chappie and you'll find out.

**Don't own. Don't shun**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter <span>6: No Fear**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Katara and friends–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It had been three days since Sokka had joined them and he was stunned by how Katara was treated and mystified by the fact that she was to be Ozai's wife in order for him to take over the world. Katara was in her swan form as it was noon.

"So let me get this straight every night when the moon rises you turn into sawn?"

"Yes except on the night of a new moon, and if I don't want to be a swan I have to be on the lake or else it won't work, and there is an herb either in the air, or it's one of these plants."

"I think I know a way to break the spell. You fly to him, get him here the moon comes up blam-o you're human he breaks the spell and Ta-Da you live happily ever after."

"Good plan Snoozles."

"Only one problem Sokka, just where is here."

"I heard the chief mention a sister tribe called the Southern Water Tribe."

"Then this is the Northern Water Tribe."

Glad to know where she was Katara still had one problem, and that was how to get Zuko from the Fire Nation to the Northern Water Tribe by moonrise. Sokka being the thinking type thought long and hard from the maps he'd seen before. Nothing came to mind so he told everyone he was going to look around and think for a bit but that he would be back. Before he left he asked Katara if she had a picture of Zuko.

"No sorry.", was her response, he figured if anything there would still be boats around, and if there were then he could follow her to and from.

Once he reached the docks he noticed there was a large ship with the Fire Nation insignia on the flags. _'__I __told __her __I __would __help __her __and __I __will. __I __guess __I__'__ll __have __to __create __a __scene __once __I __figure __out __if __the __prince __is __on this ship__, __and __if __he __is __I__'__ll __get __him __to __chase __me __around __the __city. __In __the __end __I __really __have __to __make __sure __he__'__s __in __the __garden __by __moonrise __or __else __I__'__ll __have __failed. __Here__'__s __hoping.__' _He snuck around the boat hoping to catch a bit of information and he got just what he wanted and then some.

"Prince Zuko is planning to explore this land after his training and lunch, he's also planning to take Captain Suki with him."

'_And __bingo __was __his __name-o.__'_ With that he began to make his preparations, he went back to tell Katara he might have a surprise for her when he came back, and that he was going for a walk and he'd be back by the time the moon rose. As he walked back to the docks he decided to make a trail to make sure he was going the right direction to the garden, because the place was so big he was afraid he would get not only himself but Zuko lost and fail Katara. When he finished only two hours later, and had decided to think through what he was attempting to do, and tried to think of any, and all possible outcomes. This mission had to work at any, and all costs. By now it was nearing sunset and he realized he had to work fast or else he would lose time.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Zuko ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As Zuko finished his dinner he made his way to his cabin he heard a commotion outside on the docks, so he went to investigate, and he saw a boy not much older then himself yelling and shouting about something. Maybe he would know if the firebenders he was looking for were here, or better yet where Katara was. He decided it was worth the risk.

"Hey! You there I have some questions for you."

"I'll answer your questions."

"Good. I'm looking for two firebenders, are there any firebenders around?"

"Yea and you're even in luck, they're out of town right know."

"Do you know if they have a girl with them, she has dark brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, she's wearing a betrothal necklace but it's not one I gave her it's her mother's she should also have a bracelet on. Does she sound familiar?"

"That I'm afraid I can't answer."

"What, what do you mean you can't answer?"

"Exactly that. Sun's setting probably I should get back soon."

Sokka then took off running in any direction for the moment once the sun set he would then lead Zuko to the garden where hopefully he would see Katara transform. Zuko took off after Sokka. They yelled back and forth at each other, Zuko demanding to know why Sokka wouldn't tell him, and Sokka would yell that he just couldn't. As the sun took it final rays below the horizon Sokka began to panic, and ran as fast as he could back to the garden. When he did make it back he tried his best to catch his breath, but was soon forced to fight as Zuko came charging in and was wielding his twin swords against Sokka but his twin swords were knocked out of his hands, neither one noticed the swan descend into the lake. Zuko then tried to use his firebending, he managed to make a few small flames before they disappeared completely. Zuko grabbed Sokka by the shirt and was about to shout at Sokka why couldn't he firebend when :

"You can't firebend in this garden.", a familiar voice said from behind them. Zuko released Sokka and whirled around.

"Katara?"

"You were expecting the Avatar?"

He looked back to Sokka, whose face clearly said, _'Now you see why I couldn't tell you."_ He then rushed to the lake, and took her into his arms, and spun around. When he set her down he kissed her with as much passion, and love as he could. When they parted Katara couldn't help but ask, "Zuko what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You have, what about your training to be the next Fire Lord?"

"You come first. Like I said before you're everything to me. Without you I was lost."

"That's very sweet, but there's a small problem."

"What that you're never leaving my sight for a minute?"

"As tempting as that is no, I can't leave this garden."

"Yes you can I'll carry you if you can't walk-"

"No, it's not that it's-"

"Katara."

"No it's too soon."

"What, what's too soon?"

"It's Ozai he's back early. He wasn't supposed to be back for a few more days."

"Who's Ozai, what in the world is going on?"

"Long story short Ozai and his daughter Azula kidnapped me and brought me here, they plan to take over the world by using the comet coming at the end of autumn this year. He plans to marry me in order to gain possession of the Southern Water Tribe. He placed me under a spell, I'm a swan by day, and human by night, but there is an herb in this garden somewhere that makes me unable to bend. You can't stop him he's too powerful. You have to go now, or he'll kill you."

"Then let him come, I'm not leaving you here there has to be a way to break the spell, I'll do anything."

"There is a way, you must make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to the world."

"That's what I was trying to tell you as you were leaving, I've just never been good at that type of thing in my life. But because I didn't keep you from leaving this whole thing never would of happened, and knowing that I did this will always be my biggest regret."

"Don't say that they would have struck when Father and I left at the end of the summer, I heard them talk about what would've happened had I stayed the whole summer."

"I can't leave you here. What if I never see you again?"

"You will, just go back home, and try to plan a counter attack, and I'll be fine. I'll do what I can here to try and figure a way to make the curse faulty so that way I can be of some help."

"KATARA" Ozai's voice called just a bit louder and closer. Katara knew she had to get Zuko out of the garden if anything at least while she dealt with Ozai.

"Zuko please go, at least back to your ship. Please do this for me, if you leave now before he sees you, you may have a chance at coming back in a few days."

"Why a few days?"

"Because he can probably hear you now and I need to convince him that it was Sokka here and not you, plus it also gives you a chance to warn Iroh and have him begin to send troops, or if nothing else at least send a response. Then we have an idea of wether or not we should strike without them."

"I'll tell him I found you I think we can handle this by ourselves. While I'm gone try to find the herb that suppresses bending, because we're gonna need it."

"I will, now go."

Zuko put Katara's face in his hands and gave her one last sweet kiss, and told her he would see her soon, and he left. Not long after he left Ozai came in, and immediately asked, "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yes I did, and I'm sorry I was watching my friends perform a love scene."

" I thought I heard voices, that did not belong to your friends."

"What other voices would there be?"

"You keep mentioning these friends of your but I have yet to see them. Do you want to know what I think? I think that there are no friends."

At the moment Ozai was right Katara mentioned her friends all the time but he never saw them, because they always hid from him. So Ozai decided to get Katara to confess the truth. Little did he know just how hard it was going to be to break her.

"I'm only going to ask once, who was it?"

"No one was here-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a sting across her face and Ozai's hand was on the other side of his face. As Katara bit back tears she placed a hand on her cheek, and once again said, "No one was here I was talking to myself, and-", but once again she was silenced by another slap to the face. This one had enough force to throw her to the ground, she is luckily able to avoid a fireball which hit where she had just been lying she then continued to roll until she was near the lake, Ozai thrust his fist forward as though he was going to hit her again, but stopped just inched from her face.

"I won't do it this time, lie to me again, and I will do far worse, for now you'll have to settle for a few nights in the dark room."

The dark room was a room with no windows, no doors to a balcony, the only door would lock from the outside only and had a flap that was big enough for a tray to slide through. Ozai only confined Katara to the room for a week when she was disobedient, which was usually once or twice a month. Needless to say Katara became afraid of both the room and the dark.

"No please any thing but that please **NO**."

Katara continued to beg and plead with Ozai, but he didn't listen and threw her in to the room, and lock the door. He then told Mai and Ty Lee to bring her food, water and escort her to the wash room for when she bathed. Every time she was put into the room Katara would always sing to herself so she wasn't sitting in silence, but this time she cried herself to sleep.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I guess I won't be seeing you soon."

* * *

><p>Awww. Before you start hating, she will be free for the big fight. The next chapter will take place when Zuko leaves and will hopefully follow him up to the deception. Please Read and Review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 How to Stop a War

New chapter and the plot continues to thicken. Will Zuko find out about Katara and the black room or will he to remain in the dark. (no pun intended).

**Disclaimer: Don't own series. Own hamster.**

Now on to the story

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter <span>7: How to Stop a War.**

As Zuko left the garden he fought the urge to turn and run back to Katara. He pondered how to tell his uncle about the war, he did however know that he would go back in a few days and see Katara again. He eventually came up with the idea to at least mention the attack and that me might need some help. Katara was probably right about Ozai being strong but Zuko had never fought Ozai one on one, but he shuddered at the thought of Katara fighting him. It wasn't the fact that she could fight that worried him, it was the fact that she was fighting Ozai her kidnapper, who could quite possibly kill her if she went to far.

When he got back to the ship he was immediately bombarded with questions on where he was, and where he went from the crew. Suki however demanded to know wether or not he found the princess and if he did was she alright.

"She's fine all things considered."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's fine physically and from the looks of it emotionally, but the only problem is the fact that she's under a spell. It turns her into a swan by day, and human by night, but since her bending is strongest by night she can't even use it, because of an herb in the garden."

"Do you plan to see her again?"

"Yes in a few days that way the captors will suspect nothing happened, hopefully."

"Take me with you I think I know what the herb is I'll have to double check before we go back, maybe I could remove it, and then all she'll have to do is pretend that the herb is still there and she should be able to get out."

"Yeah good idea. If you will please brief the crew on what I have told you I will notify my uncle and try to come up with a few battle strategies, We're going to need them."

So Zuko retired to his study and began his letter. Suki meanwhile went to the ship's library to read up on the herb Zuko had mentioned just to make sure she was right on her hunch, and to check if there were any lasting effects, and if so how dangerous they could be. As she leafed through the book about herbs she so far had not found anything that would help them out, never the less she kept looking book after book, page after page scroll, after scroll, until she found one herb called the _**Rose-Dragon**_, curious as to what it was she read the description; _If __inhaled __this __herb __has __the __ability __to __repress __one__'__s __bending. __In __most __cases __the __herb __is __not __dangerous, __if __however __overexposure __occurs __then __keep __an __eye __out __for __the __warning __signs __of __any __permanent __side __effects __such __as:_

_Loss of bending_

_In some blindness, and deafness _

_Darkening of the eyes_

_Death_

_ You must also keep an eye out for temporary but slightly dangerous signs such as:_

_Dizziness when trying to bend_

_Blurry vision _

_Headaches _

_In some insomnia _

_In all cases it usually takes about 4-5 months for any signs to be noticeable._

Suki was pleased in the fact that she was right about her hunch, she though it best to write down the side effects so that could tell wether or not the princess had already began to show signs that were permanent.

Zuko meanwhile was having problems writing his letter. He'd managed to explain that he found Katara, and warn him about the war, after that he was drawing a blank on how to ask for help if they even needed it. He resolved to send the letter as it was and hope that there would be enough time to send for help otherwise they would be in the fight of their lives. He then decided to look for Suki and see if she found out anything.

They talked over lunch how to go about seeing Katara again. Zuko suggested that he go in first so Katara knew it was a friend, and Suki agreed with him, she then told him that she needed to find an antidote just in case, Zuko agreed with her and told her he would be on the main deck practicing with firebending and his swords.

" Hey Suki?"

"Yea."

"Do you remember how they bended the lightning?"

"Yea I do. Why do ask?"

"Tomorrow would you help me practice redirecting lightning.?"

"How would we do that I can't bend fire or lightning."

"No, but you know the motions they used so you can imitate them while I practice redirecting it, just in case they pull this out from their techniques. I want us all to be prepared for anything that can, and will possibly happen."

"I'll get in some training of my own once I get the antidote."

"I'll tell the crew to train, I'll even spar with them."

Suki went back to the library hoping to find an antidote for Rose-Dragon that could already be in the garden unbeknownst to Ozai and his lackies that way it would be easy to heal the princess if the side effects had already started. Once again she leafed through page after page, book after book, and scroll after scroll until she found and herb called the _**Blue **__**Lily **_she had a gut feeling she should write down the information, so she listened to her gut feeling.

'_The Blue Lily is commonly used as a healing herb, and can cure most poisons. This herb is very rare, and only grows in the north. The Blue Lily can be found near a small body of water like a lake, pond or a waterfall. The best part of the plant that is safe to consume would be the pollen (this can be found on the petals. Just scrap a tiny pinch and a small drop of the flower's nectar.) mixed with honey, and one petal from the yellow rose, add water._

Suki was ecstatic she had the cure! _ '__Now __I __just __have to __get __the __honey __and __water __we __can __hopefully __find __the __flowers __in __the __garden __or __else __we__'__re __screwed!__'_ She rushed to the training deck, and found Zuko still there.

"ZUKO!"

Hearing his name he turned, and saw Suki running towards him, "What, What is it?"

"I found the antidote!"

"You did!"

"Yea. Now I need you to remember two crucial facts, was there a patch of blue lilies and yellow roses?"

"Yea, they were even within range of each other, but mind you that's at quick glance."

"As long as you're positive the herbs are there I'll find them, and mix up the antidote."

Zuko nodded in agreement, and told her it was her turn to train. She took his advice, and began her training session. He on the other hand went back to his cabin to update his journal. He started to keep a journal the night after Katara went missing, it was one of the few things that kept him sane. Sure the training helped to vent anger, but it wasn't enough to help him.

_Aug. 30 th _

_It's been a day, and already I miss her. How will I manage without her when we are married and I have to travel without her? I must be pathetic, I'm dependant on a girl! I understand it's because I had a crush on her, but I thought it would go away. Wait if I have to break the spell by making a vow of everlasting love, then maybe it became more than a crush. It that's true then, then the next few days had better go by fast._

They did not go as fast as he'd like he managed to go to the greenhouse and found the yellow rose Suki had mentioned and considered getting it but one flower in particular caught his interest, it looked like a rose, and a lily cross bred and made this flower, and in a jar of water. However it was wilting and dying, he saw in the label that it was a Moon Lily and bloomed only once a month on the full moon. _'__Maybe __when __Katara__'__s __free __I__'__ll __give her __this __flower, __according __to __the __label __it __grows __at __the __bottom __of __the __lake __in __the __oasis __behind __the __royal __palace__' _

He stayed on the ship for the next few days, he didn't like it, but it had to be done. He didn't want the captors to recognize him, and do something to Katara. That was the last thing he wanted, especially after just getting her back. _'__Once __this __is __done __I__'__m __going __to do __the __proper __thing __and __ask __her __to __marry __me.__' _It then occurred to him that he needed to carve a betrothal necklace for her, but what stone could he use. He poured through the library for stones that could be found in the north and would best set off her skin tone, and went well with her eyes. _'__I __must __be __in __love __or __else __I __might __not __be __too __concerned __about __this __kind __of __stuff.__'_

He eventually found a stone that was perfect and it was even near the docks. It was a rare stone, it looked like an aquamarine and a ruby mixed. It was perfect he thought, now the next project was a design to carve and he also had to practice carving the design and carving period. The particular stone was in the shape of what looked like a rose, which meant eternal love, so why not carve a symbol that meant eternal love.

While he thought about where he would carve the symbol he decided he would position the stone as though it were attached to the stem, so that left the symbol the be carved on the outermost petal. On a piece of wood he began to practice carving his symbol, this took up some of his time, but he still trained in firebending, and in swordsmanship. By the end of the week he was confident that he was ready, and began to carve on the real thing. Once he finished he was amazed at how beautiful it was. As sunset neared Suki came and asked if he was ready for one more round of their lightning training. When they finished she asked when he was going to see Katara and he told her in a few days, right now something told him now was not the time.

So a few days later at sunset he made his way to the garden, but he was stopped when he saw Katara outside the garden. He was at first puzzled, but thought nothing of it. He got close enough he could smell her perfume, he of course knew she didn't really wear perfume her natural scent was what he loved, she normally smelled of the sea, but she now smelled of the sea, and flowers. He caught a slight hint of mint, but brushed it off as she was in a garden which had herbs in it, he would later regret brushing it off.

"What are you doing outside the garden, you told me you couldn't leave?"

"I managed to slip through the gate while the guards were sleeping. Ozai hasn't come to see me yet, and Azula never does so this was my best opening."

He took in her appearance her dress had changed slightly she was now wearing a blue kimono, with white lining the bottom, and at the neck, with purple trimmings shaped like clouds with a white belt, she was of course wearing her mother's necklace. He noticed after her mother passed she was hardly separated from it.

* * *

><p>My apologies for this being posted a little late I'm trying to drag this out for more than 10 chapters if possible. I'm also thinking of doing the other two movies as well, I also have some other ideas I'm going to try, but for the others I'm gonna wait a few chapters to see if it is good enough to post. <strong>Read and Review please :D.<strong> The next chapter will be either with Sokka and company or Katara in her dark room, heck it could be when the villains make their plot.


	9. Chapter 8 No More Mister Nice Guy

Yea New Chappie Posted, and now we go to the villains side and their conspiracy to overthrow the governments, or the coupe de tat.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Own series, Do Own a laptop obviously<strong>

**Chapter8: No more Mister Nice Guy**

Ozai made his way to the garden to ask Katara once more to marry him, but he heard voices. One he knew to be Katara's the other sounded familiar, very familiar. He listened for a little bit hoping to catch a name to go with the voice. He heard the name Zuko, and he remembered someone named Zuko. Then it hit him Zuko was the name of his half brother's nephew. He smiled at this new discovery, and figured out the small set back in his plan, but he easily figured out a remedy.

He waited until Zuko left before entering, and proceeded to ask Katara who was there, when he got nothing he roughed her up a bit and threw her in her dark room, as he left he told her that she'd be her swan self for a few days, he then headed to the dining hall for dinner with his daughter and her friends.

"Girls we have a small set back in our plans, the girl has a fiancé, and he's here."

"Great that'll be fun getting rid of him." Said the girl with a gloomy face

"OOH he'll be fun to mess with won't he Mai?" a hyper voice said

"I suppose he would be but you have a way to fix this correct father." Azula phrased her question in the form of a statement.

"Naturally but it will take a few days for me to regain enough magic to use the spell in which to guarantee our success."

"What is it?"

"I shall tell you once everything is prepared, Mai Katara's in her room make sure she receives her meals, and Ty Lee will take her to the washroom."

"Understood sir." Said girls replied.

Dinner passed without any more talk. Ozai went to his study to meditate and rest to regain his power. The girls on the other hand were in the training: Azula practicing her firebending, and lightning bending, while Mai and Ty Lee sparred. Mai used everything but her weapons, she didn't want to run the risk of loosing, or damaging them, as it would take weeks to repair, and, or replace them. Ty Lee was using her acrobatic skills to avoid Mai's attacks but did not attempt to block her chis as she didn't want to hurt Mai. Mai realized the time, and said, "Ty Lee why don't you practice with Azula. I have to feed the princess."

"Sure thing Mai. By the way let me know when I should take her to the washroom ok."

"Whatever."

Mai went down numerous hallways until she reached the kitchens, when she entered she looked around for the cooks. She found one he was an old mad with long white hair and he wore blue clothing, and a white apron."

"Pakku I need the food for the princess, and could you put a slight rush on it."

"I'll do my best but if the food is rushed too much then it will be of no use."

"That's all I ask if you don't mind I'll wait here so I can head straight over to her room."

Mai headed down more corridors until she reached her destination, she knelt down and set the tray on the floor, she then slid it through the small flap. The flap was so that no one would go in the room so that Katara could not bloodbend her way out. As she approached the room she heard a voice:

'_Though the winter grows bitter cold and bright days are done._

_There's a season we'll soon behold, When we'll all laugh in the sun._

_Though we danced and sang through the night. Now those nights are none._

_Soon they'll come a new morning light. We'll sing and dance in the sun._

_Though the fates have torn us apart and we don't know how or when_

_With the dawn I know in my heart we'll be together again._

_I've known you a life and a day but we've just begun come with me I'll show you the way. _

_We'll soon live free in the sun._

_We'll soon live free_

_In_

_The_

_Sun'_

Ty Lee was practicing her chi blocking on a practice dummy. She preferred it rather then on her friends. Actually Mai was her friend she only hung out with Azula because Mai was. She felt bad about keeping Katara prisoner but she wouldn't say anything to the others. She went to escort the princess to the washroom a few hours later. The only reason Ty Lee could escort by herself was because of her chi blocking technique. A few days later the girls were gathered in Ozai's study, because he summoned them.

"Now that I am strong enough I will inform you girls of our slight set back and my way to fix it. We already know the fiancé, but what you girls don't know is he is my half brother's nephew which means he's either my son or my nephew, as you know my only child is Azula so that makes him my nephew as well."

"That changes things wouldn't it Father?"

"Yes, but we need his weakness to also be his downfall which is the princess. What we'll do is we'll have one of you girls under the Chameleon spell which is permanent, so the volunteer would never be able to turn back, and be a sort of sacrificial piece."

There was silence for a few minutes as they were all unsure of being the volunteer. Ty Lee was flat out refusing as she did not even want to be apart of it anymore. Mai was considering it because of playing the part of the princess was essential to the plan's success, and she knew Azula would never agree to it. However just as she was about to volunteer, Azula beat her to it.

"I'll do it Father."

"You do know that you'll never be the next Phoenix King?"

"Yes, but it's for the best that I do this, beside you can always have an illegitimate child if necessary for the plan's success I'll do it."

"Also in the event the plan should fail make sure one of you three are taken prisoner. They'll head back to the Fire Nation, once there escape from the holding cells, and head towards Crescent Isle there's a man who owes me a favor. Just tell him the code he'll know what to do, and who sent you.", he then told them the code.

So the plan was set, Mai would spy on the prince, and find out when he would visit then report back, and then Ozai would prepare for the spell as it would take most of his magic to cast it. Ty Lee at the meeting asked why the Chameleon spell was necessary.

"When he makes his vow to Mai thinking it's the real princess, Katara will die. Once she dies I'll kill him, and take over the world."

Knowing there wasn't much she could do she decided to stay away from everyone, and consider her options. She was strongly considering warning the prince so he would not fall for it, but she was afraid he would not believe her, and thus falling right into the trap. So she thought about going into the garden and talking to the so called friends and see if they would believer her and she would even get the princess out of the room and tell them to leave as fast as they could. Sure she would pay the price but if nobody got hurt then it wouldn't make a difference to her.

She waited a day or to and went to the princess' room and unlocked the door, unfortunately Katara was still a swan. Unfortunately it was also the day the plan was set in motion so they had to move fast. Katara said Ty Lee should have waited until the moon rose before setting her free, Ty Lee told her that it would be a good thing.

"Then Zuko will see he's being tricked."

"There would be another give away, my bracelet that he made me, but by the time he would see it, it might be too late."

"I'll start burning the Rose-Dragon that way when you change back he'll see you water bend if he's already seen the fake. You try to get out of here before the moon rises or else it will be hard to show him that you're not the fake."

"Right also make sure Aang, Toph, and Sokka know that you're on our side and have them help you destroy the Rose-Dragon with you."

Katara managed to get out without a problem, and saw Zuko with, herself

'_Oh __no __I__'__m __too __late. __No __I __can__'__t __think __like __that __I __still __have __a __shot.__'_ That is until she heard him say…

* * *

><p>Oooh cliffhanger what does Zuko say? Wait and find out. Do not own <em><strong>In the Sun<strong>_ that came from **_The Secret of Anastasia. _**Pleeeez read and review.


	10. Chapter 9 No Fear pt 1 Solve the Riddle

OOO we actually get to see from the gangs p.o.v. Well sort of. I thank all my readers and reviewers as they have helped me get this

I don't own anything only the idea.

**Chapter 9:**** No Fear pt. 1 To Solve or Not to Solve, the Big Riddler **

Sokka watched in horror as Ozai attacked Katara, wanting to step in and stop it, but he couldn't. He'd never felt more helpless then he did right now. They waited until the coast was clear before making any signs that someone was there, they slowly made their way out of the lake. They only hid in the lake because there was nowhere else to hide, they dried off as best they could. Sokka was the first to break the silence.

"Where's he taking her?"

"My guess would be the dark room."

"What's the dark room?"

"Um we're not sure exactly, all we know is that Katara said there was no lights, no windows, one door but it locks from the outside, and if she was human when she went in he brought her out to change her into the swan then put her back. Because of there being no windows she's stuck as a swan until he lets her out to changes back into a human."

"We gotta get her out of there."

"That's just it Sokka we've tried to before, but we never get past the guard gators." Toph said, she found it rather insulting that Sokka doubted her skills as an espionage expert, she could easily sense where Katara was, and where the 'Guard Gators' as she called Mai and Ty Lee were, but knew that there was no way that they could bust Katara out before Ty Lee blocked their chi, and Mai filled them full of knives.

There had to be a way to get her out with little to no casualties on their side, so he went to the lake and stared at the two fish until his mind went blank. Then he started to form ideas, but as soon as they came he found flaws and he discarded them, but kept them in case he couldn't come up with any thing else. Getting slightly agitated he decided to stop and talked to the spirits and pray for guidance.

"Tui and La, I need your help on this, I know you sent me away from the South Pole and helped me be the captain and who I am today, but I can't do this alone. I know Aang and Toph are with me, but she's like my sister, and I'd rather not take any chances with her–."

Before he could finish he saw a ray of light, and in that light he saw the moon and ocean's child Yue. Her hair was a brilliant white with her sides pulled up and in a loop behind her head, some of her sides were down and in braids. Her dress was a tube top and pure white as was her belt and sleeves, which started at the and flared out just passed her hands and were bell shaped. Her wrap floated around her arms and her ankles. Sokka was shocked to say the least so he kneeled before her and was truly amazed.

"Princess Yue it is and honor to be in your presence."

"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, while it is true that you were sent away to do what has led you to this point, there is nothing you or anyone else can do. This is something only Zuko and Ozai can settle themselves. There is however something you can do to help them, and that is to warn Zuko that the moon has no twin. That alone can save Katara's life."

" What do you mean _'The Moon has No Twin'_ what is that a riddle?"

"In a way it is a riddle and a clue. Mostly tough it is a clue that can be unraveled to its true meaning, you can try and solve it but only Zuko will know what it means. See that he gets the message or their lives are doomed."

And with that she left, leaving Sokka to ponder her message. He planned to tell Zuko the next day, but as luck would have it he could not find the ship, so he decided to look for it all over again hoping against hope that he found it in time. For days he searched but could not find the ship, but he would not give up hope, Katara's life depended on him. How much it did he would find out sooner than he'd hoped. He found himself praying to Tu and La a few nights later.

"I hope that Zuko has not left or else all is lost. I know I sound like a whiny crybaby but I need more help than _'The Moon Has No Twin'_ so far with that the only thing I can come up with is nothing, every time I try to figure it out I come up empty handed. I wish there was more to the clue. Please give me more help or a bigger clue.", he repeated that prayer over, and over in his head, or out loud. He wasn't sure which helped all he knew was he'd try just about anything to get her out of that dark room, he loved her as a little sister and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Just as he was about to give up he heard a familiar voice in his head, _'Look deep into your heart and you will know what to do. Zuko did not leave, he will not leave without Katara. He only moved the ship so it was hidden that way Ozai and his associates could not see it and discover he was here, they did anyway but that is not the point. I cannot say where they are, all I know is that they haven't left yet.'_

Sokka was at first mad because he felt like he was on a wild goose chase, but quickly recovered as he remembered that Zuko had not left yet and that it wasn't the spirits fault that they were at the moment unable to be found. He just had to push himself a bit harder, but not too much that he hurt himself because of it. The more he thought about the riddle/clue he came to a conclusion, Katara needs the moonlight to change forms, Zuko needs to make a vow of everlasting love, Ozai needs Katara alive in order to get her lands, unless she was dead then he could go through with his plan to take over the world. However if Zuko makes his vow and it's not to Katara than it's quite possible that somewhere in the spell that she could die, and if she's dead than Ozai wins, thus ruling the world and killing everyone including Zuko.

"That's it, that's what he plans to do, he wants to have Zuko make his vow to a fake, and in doing so kill Katara with them dead there's no one to stop him here which means that he wins. I gotta find Zuko."

With newfound determination Sokka spent the next few day yet again looking for Zuko. He had yet to find him but he was not giving up, so he stopped for a minute and meditated in doing so he hoped to clear his mind, and find the ship. In a few minutes he started his search again, this time he had a small smile of fortune. He had found the ship at last, but once he boarded the vessel he was met by a woman. She had chin length brown hair white face paint, with red lip stain, and red eyeshadow paint. She wore a green skirt, with a light green leather mesh overskirt, she also had armpads and armor over her green shirt which also had a green line that went down the arm with a yellow circle which was placed not far off the shoulder.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she said

"I am Captain Sokka of the Dai Lee, and Major in the Earth King's personal Guard. Who are you."

"My name's Suki. That's quite a reputation you have Captain AND major."

"Yeah the captain title is because I formed it myself. Now I need to see Prince Zuko, it is of great importance."

"He's not here you just missed him in fact I was supposed to go with him but he told me he'd be back with the princess."

"This is bad he shouldn't have left yet."

"Why what's wrong?"

"There's a trap set I gotta go warn him, or at least try to."

"I'll come with you I have the antidote for the bending repressing herb. Just give me a second to get and we'll head out."

True to her word the girl came back in five minutes with a bottle filled with some form of liquid, noticing his questioning look, she explained that it was the antidote. She went on to explain that in order for the antidote to work the person who is taking it has to drink it, and that the majority of the plants used was the pollen. The petals would usually be dried and ground into powder for storage, since they had none in storage they had to use the pollen which was a safe alternative. Sokka was no herbologist or a botanist but he was under the impression that Suki was. He managed to convince Suki to follow him back to the lake, and he managed to explain some of the minor details, such as Where Katara was, that she was under a spell, and if they didn't stop Zuko from making his vow the fake that he was sure Ozai was going to use Katara could die.

They ran as fast as they could but time was no friend to them this time. They hoped to make it in time to tell him, but they only managed to get there with enough time for everything to start going wrong. Once they got to the entrance of the garden to say that they were surprised was close to the point, and a bit of an understatement.

Yeah new chapter. Sorry for the delay kinda had a small case of writer's block. The next chapter will start the big fight, wrongful confession, AND the big moment. Now all you lovely readers have to do is Read and Review and I'll post the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10 No Fear pt 2 Nothing to Lose

OOOOOO major stuff going on now. The plot has now come to a nice bubble, now we add in a pinch of trickery, a dash of drama, an air of innocence, and a nice helping of romance. Stir in a few characters and what do you get? A chapter of a story, now the other chapters have been leading up to this momentous point in the story.

Do not own ATLA own a smart phone.

_**Chapter 10:**__** No Fear pt 2 Nothing to lose but You **_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Zuko––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Zuko was relieved to find Katara in one piece, he took her in his arms and said, "I'm so glad you're alright.", since he was hugging her he couldn't see her smile, well not so much a smile as more of an evil smirk. _'He'll never see it coming. The poor dumb-dumb, as for the princess she won't feel a thing.'_ Azula was doing her best to act as Katara in order to fool Zuko into making his vow to her, thus killing the real Katara. Once Katara was dead Ozai would then kill Zuko as the boy would be too distraught to even notice the attack until it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~_**Flashback**_~~~~~~~~~

_ Ozai was beginning the preparations for the spell to change her into Katara. She would never admit it out loud but Azula was scared, she was told that there was a strong possibility that she would not be able to turn back into her normal self. She understood this and eventually accepted it, it was a small step towards their goal, but she was willing to accept this as her destiny._

"_Now remember Azula, you have to be convincing make sure you act like her and sound like her. The spell I use will change you into an exact duplicate of Katara, your job is to remember anything that will help you."_

_ After that the next few days she remembered how Katara held herself when she walked, her speech habits, and many other things. She was ready to begin practicing, she would walk like Katara, talk the way Katara did, everything she could to be the best imposter she could be. She did however have a few questions so she decided to voice them to her father the night before the were supposed to cast the spell._

"_Father, I have only one question, what will happen to my clothes?"_

"_They will change into her clothes, the spell I plan to use will turn you into Katara, and your clothes into the clothes she is currently wearing, as well as give you her jewelry ."_

_ The next day was spent making sure everything was ready and in place, because if one tiny detail was overlooked, misplaced, left out, or forgotten then everything would go down hill and phase two would fail. Azula was placed in the center of a diagram drawn on the floor, Ozai began the spell, first he had to concentrate his firebending, and add in his magic so that he would not burn his daughter. Since this spell would take a lot of energy he would have to rest before he would kill Zuko which would mean that he would be taken prisoner until they killed him._

"_Ready Azula?"_

"_Yes Father."_

"_Wo de nu er zhuanbian cheng you er", Ozai bellowed, a flash of light emitted form his hands and engulfed Azula, once the light dimmed Katara began to look herself over seeing nothing out of place she smiled and gave a motion to show that she was fine and nothing was missing. Ozai was pleased with himself, but he had no reason to suspect that anything would go wrong as he'd made absolutely sure that there was no possible way for anything to go wrong. He then left for his bedchambers to rest while Azula/Katara went to meet Zuko. They knew he was coming tonight as Mai had reported seeing him coming towards the palace._

~~~~~~~**End Flashback**~~~~~~~~

Katara pulled back to look Zuko in the eyes and for a moment thought she saw a flicker of doubt cross his face, but as soon as she saw it, it passed. Zuko for a brief second thought of his uncle and what he had promised Hakoda the night he died, and wondered if she knew her father was dead. He then thought he saw something but realized he didn't. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he was going to the one thing he hoped would be the thing that tipped the odds in their favor.

"Katara I had hoped to do this with Uncle present but I realize it has to be now."

"What is it, you know you can tell me anything."

"I have a lot to say so here goes, these past few months have been horrible without you, I was barely able to get through this past week, I missed you like crazy. The only thing that distracted me temporarily, or kept me going was knowing that you were out there somewhere still alive and waiting for me. I knew you weren't dead, because my heart knew you were still alive. When we were together in the garden, I came to the conclusion, that I can't endure or live without you, you give me the strength to go on, without it or you I'm just an empty shell. I can't see my life without you.", he paused here and gave a small chuckle, then continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I vow here and now no matter what happens, or comes our way, that I'll always love you, from now to forever."

Glad that he finally told her how he felt and made his vow hopefully it would be enough to break the spell. However he noticed something white pass behind Katara, at first he was confused it looked like a swan, but the only swan to occupy the garden was currently in human form, until he heard a gasp that did not match with the woman, he was with now.

"Congratulations Dumb–Dumb you've just sealed her fate as well as yours. However my father wishes to speak to you.", The woman spoke, as she spoke she walked to his left and kept walking until she was behind him, then he noticed the man that stepped out from a small wooden doorway, he had first thought the door was blocked when he was in the garden the first time, because the door was small, and round like a porthole on a ship. The actual doorway had two small pillars in between the pillar, and around the hole of a door was a flat piece of wood. The door itself was made of wood as well.

"Thank-you Azula for keeping our guest occupied. Unfortunately our prisoner escaped, with the imbecile Ty Lee."

"**WHAT!** How could she do that." , Azula screamed. She threw her arms in the air Zuko noticed that her sleeves went down low enough that he saw that she was missing one thing that Katara always had since he gave it to her, her bracelet. Then he remembered the mint smell, _'that must have been from the spell, they knew I would smell it but think it was from the garden. It seems they didn't notice the bracelet I gave her.'_ Then it hit him if he made his vow to Azula and not Katara, what would happen to Katara. Too afraid to ask he had to find away to sneak past them, however Ozai beat him to the punch, "Don't worry she's not dead… _**yet**_, I will let you see her one last time if you make it to her before she dies. You see she's too weak to fly, so who knows where she'll be."

Zuko had a feeling that one of her friends would see her and help her out. Once Ozai stepped away from the door he took off to the garden and didn't stop until he reached the lake it was then he noticed two women near the lake, one was in a defensive position while the other one laid on the ground. She had one arm across her waist and the other was stretched out as though reaching for something.

"Katara."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Katara–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She couldn't believe it Zuko loved her! Unfortunately it wasn't her he told, it was Azula. But he didn't know it was Azula and not her, she felt light headed, nauseous, and was beginning to see double all of a sudden. Once she landed she felt a slight pain in her chest, she tried to take a few deep breathes to clear her head, and loose the nauseous feeling, but they only hurt her chest more. _' I need to get to the lake now maybe it'll help ease the pain and change me back.',_ she thought. As she made her way to the lake she saw Toph, and Aang they knew something had gone wrong so Toph, picked her up and carried her over to the lake. She placed her feet in the lake and watched as she changed from swan to human. She set her down gently and faced the entrance taking a defensive position ready for any on coming attack.

"He vowed his love to me, but not the real me.", they heard her say, she saw someone coming from the corner of his eye, she quickly and breathed a sigh of relief that it was Sokka, and some girl with the antidote.

"Where is the Blue Lily?"

"Over there near the waterfall, AANG, show Suki here where the Blue Lily is and give her anything else she needs from the garden that we have." Sokka said immediately taking control of the situation. Aang simply nodded his head, and did as he was asked, once the antidote was made Suki helped Katara drink it after she took it they started to burn the Rose Dragon. Toph knew she wouldn't be of much help in this part so she took over watching Katara sensing someone approaching.

"Katara.", she stirred and told Toph it was Zuko and to let come. Once he reached her he carefully picked he up placing one hand behind her head the other went to her waist.

"Katara, what've I done, why did it have to be this way?"

"Hmmmm, Zuko why do I feel so weak? Part of me wants to go to sleep."

"No don't close your eyes, please I meant to make that vow for you, but they tricked me into making the vow to Azula disguised as you."

"I know I was there, Sokka helped me get to the lake in time. I'm getting weaker I know it.", she took her outstretched arm and raised it to his face she then placed it on his scar, he put his hand over hers and pressed it to his face.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you, I wish it was me taking your place. I love you so much Katara."

"I love you too Zuko, I'll tell Lu Ten you said hi."

Katara then went limp, and Zuko brought her close as possible, and started to cry. His eyes had begun to water when he was talking to her, he held them in as long as he could. He didn't want her to see him cry, he began to feel angry, and he knew what he had to do. He picked Katara up and carried her under the archway and placed her in amongst the bamboo, Toph followed him making sure he didn't try anything. Sokka, Aang, and Suki meanwhile were putting out the flames and surveying the area making sure there was no Rose Dragon in place, satisfied that they found none they then took the liberty of watering the rest of the garden. They then made their way over to Zuko, Toph, and Katara, Suki then told Zuko that she got to Katara with enough time to administer the antidote.

"That's good, now stay and watch over Katara, Sokka I'm going to face Ozai and Azula, I need you to help to make sure I win."

"Did Ozai say anything about fixing this little-"

"No but I will offer this remedy, if you can defeat me, then defeat Azula, then my power will reverse not only her death, but it will also break the spell. Yes you did make the vow Zuko, but it was to the wrong girl, the spell I plan to use for our deal is that it will heal her and still take the vow as it was meant to be given. However if I defeat you then it won't matter either way."

Zuko took a minute to think over the deal looking for any loopholes, when he could not find any he shook Ozai's hand, Ozai walked over to the left side and knelt down with one knee bent and a hand on his raised knee. Zuko took his place on the other side of the garden and took the same position as Ozai, he also took a few breaths to see if he could firebend he smiled when he saw the flames dance out of his mouth. He also sent up a silent prayer, _'Agni, please let me win this if nothing else for Katara I don't care what happens to me I just want her to be alive and free again.'_ . Sokka and Aang just stood there watching and waiting, Sokka was prepared to step in and declare the loser, and if there was any foul play cheating, or any unsportsmanlike behavior he would also declare a wrongful attack and thus ending the match. Aang was assisting Sokka in watching the match.

No one noticed Azula sneak into the garden, she made her way to Zuko's side of the makeshift arena prepared to intervene on her father's behalf. She however did not have to worry because when Zuko would attack with firebending Ozai would block, but what neither of them counted on was the twin swords he had with him. He only used them as part of his defense, but was prepared to use them for offense as well. Zuko did not factor in that Ozai would take out one of the swords, Luckily though Sokka had caught it and the other one as well. Ozai was growing tired of this cat and mouse chase so he began to charge up his lightning, Zuko saw this from the corner of his eye, but did not see the movement from his other side, and centered him self and when Ozai struck Zuko counter attacked and thrust one arm forward, and his other back thus catching Ozai off guard and when the lightning hit Ozai was dead instantly, everyone was startled to hear another thud as they saw Azula's body hit the ground as well Sokka rushed to check her vitals and noticed there was no pulse and heartbeat.

Zuko however rushed over to where Katara was and just held her close. He figured once Ozai was dead Katara would wake up as if from sleeping, but so far she didn't stir. He turned his head so that he was able to smell her hair. It was just as he remembered it, just like the sea and flowers. There was no trace of mint this time, he didn't notice her breathing until he felt her hand on his arm.

"Zuko what happened?"

"Katara? Katara you're alive." ,He then pulled her close as if she would disappear, and she pulled him close to her as well.

"I thought you were dead, and that Ozai tricked me again. I never want to feel like I'm losing you again. I felt like I'd lost part of me, so I challenged Ozai to an Agni Kai, if I won he'd bring you back, if I lost I don't know what would have happened."

"He would have taken over the world! That's what would have happened. You were foolish to have done that, but since it brought me back I'm grateful for that part alone."

After they talked she went to sleep, Toph earthbended a bed for Katara to sleep in Sokka, and Suki went to stand guard outside the garden no matter how many times Aang and Toph told them the city was deserted so they decided to go for a swim in the lake in front of the garden. Zuko however stayed near Katara throughout the night, he noticed she was still weak and was regaining her strength as they talked, but rather than make her worse he decided to wait until she was strong enough to travel.

He did return to the ship the next day for food and to tell the crew what had happened, he also wrote to his uncle and explained what happened. He was still unsure of which country he should rule as Katara was going to rule both Water Tribes but have an ambassador live in one acting as chief while she lived in the other being the chief until one could be provided. He decided to ask his uncle for advice on the matter when they returned. Sokka, Aang, and Toph agreed to go with Katara back to the Fire Nation for awhile. The next few days flew by fast.

I know a really lousy ending for this chapter but had I kept going I would have combined two chapters and that would not be a good thing.


	12. Chapter 11 Our Everlasting Love

And now the story come to a close. Sequel is possible. I do not own anything other then the idea for the story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span>11: Our Everlasting Love**

A few days after Ozai and Azula's deaths, Zuko and Suki deemed Katara strong enough to travel. He didn't want to take any chances with her while she was regaining strength. He considered himself lucky that he got to her in time, and that she was able to take the antidote. She was strong enough to move about, but not yet strong enough to bend. Once she regained her full strength they would know if she could still bend, she could usually be found at the bow of the ship looking out at the sea. That's where Zuko found her now.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were in bed resting."

"I was but I heard the ocean calling to me, so I came to watch it. I want to know, how did you find out she was a fake, and not me?"

"I didn't at first, when I hugged her she smelled like you, but she had a slight scent of mint on her. I thought at first that it was from the garden but then I heard your voice, but her mouth didn't move. After that it was pretty easy to figure it out, especially when she threw her arms in the air when she was mad, and she was not wearing the bracelet I made you."

"How did you get Suki to come?"

"She demanded that she come along."

They stayed there talking to each other, while they did Zuko held her hand, put his arm around her shoulder, and held her while she faced out towards the sea. He needed to know that she was there, and not dead, or back at that castle trapped and under the spell. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and ask for her hand, but now wasn't the time for that. He decided to wait until she was at full strength, and bending power to propose, until then he would tell her how much she meant to him.

Meanwhile at the stern of the ship Aang was guiding Toph, and apologizing for being so set on Katara that he forgot about her. She told him it was alright, and that she understood that Katara was in need of help at the time, and that it was a moment of romantic weakness. As long as he still loved her in the end that was fine, and crushes come and go but love is forever.

"What are you going to do with Zuko and Katara living at the old palace?"

"More than likely not much because there's no earth there for me to bend except in the garden so I may be with Suki as Katara's body guard. What about yourself?"

"Well I'm in charge of the scouting division in the army, Sokka's going to be the royal strategist and head of security."

"That's good for him, he'd be good at that."

In the prison blocks of the ship Suki and Sokka was leading the interrogation of Mai, Ty Lee had told Sokka everything she knew when she told them about the Rose-Dragon, and therefore was going to be one of Katara's handmaidens. Mai however wasn't going to talk, she was bidding her time until the ship docked. Once back in the Fire Nation she was planing something unusual for her but she picked up a few tricks from Azula.

"Tell us what Ozai meant by partner.", Sokka had heard Ty Lee mention it once while she was explaining her side of the story and then Mai mentioned it in passing, he wanted to know who this partner was and if he/she were a threat to the kingdom.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"Why not. It's a simple question: Who is Ozai's partner, and where is he/she?"

"Again I can't tell you. If I did I might be able to tell you, but I don't so I can't. The only thing Ozai did mention was that he had a partner, he probably told Azula everything about his partner. She never told us anything other than what to do and where to be. Ozai never said anything other than that he had a partner, because he didn't trust Ty Lee and I."

Realizing that the interrogation went sour Sokka and Suki had Mai sent back to her cell, and went for a stroll up on deck. They had gotten a little close in the few days in the Northern Water Tribe and on the ship. They were beginning to be good friends, but he didn't want to distance himself to far from Katara, who in the short time that he knew her, she'd become the little sister he'd never had.

Once in her cell Mai smiled wickedly to herself, making sure she was alone she sighed, and said, " As you wanted I surrendered, however going against what you asked I will take my time in preparing this one. I'm also sorry to say that I took some of the arts with me but it will be necessary to convince him, however much I hate being second fiddle, but if it has to be this way then I'll live with it maybe this time the plan will succeed, maybe it was meant to succeed without you, as you two were weak enough to be killed."

A few days later they docked in the Fire Nation, and were escorted to the royal palace. Zuko and Katara were the last, as he wanted to ask her something, but he felt he had to wait yet again. He also decided it wasn't going to wait pass sunset, if he did wait she might leave again. Once they were at the palace and in their room and changed into fresher clothes.

Katara chose a simple light blue kimono, with two outer skirts. The outermost was lined in white faux fur. She also pulled her hair into a braid, and had her sides in loops by her ears. Sokka chose to wear his dress down clothes which was a dark blue tunic with light blue trimming around the neck and the waist line, with a darker blue pair of pants that stopped just below the knee and brown sandals, he wore his hair in it's usual ponytail, or warrior's cleft as he put it. He always carried his sword, because you never know when there could be a surprise attack could happen, so he was always prepared. Toph had her hair down and in two braids, she chose to wear a dress with light green sleeves, and dark trim around the neck with a white skirt and belt. Suki chose a simple green skirt a tan shirt with bell sleeves that stopped just above her elbow and a green vest. Ty Lee wore a simple red skirt and tube top with bracelets on both her arms. Zuko wore his hair down and brown robe with a overcoat robe with red boots that had gold trim. Aang wore a yellow and orange wrap with a dark orange belt, brown pant, and shoes.

Zuko wanted to spend the day with Katara, but he had meetings to attend to. He had to ask Iroh what to do about if he should rule the Fire Nation, or the Water Tribes, and Katara had to figure out how her people were doing. She wrote a letter to Gran-Gran who was ruling in her's and Hakoda's place. She also wondered how the marriage with Zuko would work since she would more than likely have to go back to the south pole unless she could come up with a better plan. She eventually gave herself a headache by all of the thinking she was doing. She decided to walk through the garden, she laughed humorlessly that she felt safe in a garden. Zuko found her near the lake and made is way over to her.

"Hey what's up?"

"Hmm, oh, nothing I've been thinking, gave myself a headache so I came out here to clear my head."

Zuko noticed that it was nearing sunset so he tried to pluck up the courage to ask her what he'd been trying to ask her since they were on the ship.

"Katara, there's something I've been meaning to ask you since we were on the bow together but it didn't seem to be the right time then, so I waited until sunset to ask you."

"Ask away."

"We've known each other since we were kids, and I admit I was a little jealous when I saw your mother's necklace and when you were hanging out with Han. When you were missing I felt lost, I meant every word what I said in the garden both when I found you and when you 'died'. That you are my world, my life, and that I need you to keep my head right, and my heart fighting until I'm in your arms again."

He reached into his pocket and grabbed the necklace, which never left his person since he made it, "What I'm saying is, will you marry me?", she was at first shocked but answered, " Of course I will, but we were already engaged."

"I ask for your hand not as a Prince but as a man who loves you more than life itself, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for I can't live without you."

Katara go a bit misty eyed she never knew deeply he loved her until then. She did let a few tears out, Zuko having thought he made her cry went to say that if she didn't want to marry him she didn't have to, but before he could say anything he felt her lips on his and began to respond. When they parted she dried her eyes and said, "I love you too."

A few weeks later they were married they had a simple ceremony at the Northern Water Tribe. Toph was the maid of honor, and her dress was white with green lining a light green mini dress with a brown sash, and a tan belt. She styled her hair in a bun with two strands of hair on either side of her face. Aang wore yellow pants and tan shoes his shirt which was also yellow was long sleeved and the back ended at the bend of his knees. Ty Lee wore a simple pink dress with a red sash and a dark red belt, she wore a white tank top over the shirt of her dress. She wore her hair the way she usually did in a braid. Suki wore a green dress with a slit just past her hip the skirt that was under the slit was a dark green, where her actual dress was a light green with bell sleeves that ended just past her knees. Her hair was down, but her sides were pulled back. Sokka wore his purple pants brown shoes with blue trimming, a light blue shirt under his armor which consisted of a dark blue metal tunic, lined in white fur, he also wore black gloves under tan guards, on the tunic was a white circle outlined in a light blue sphere. The symbol was in the center of his chest and on each arm. He wore his hair in his usual warrior cleft. Zuko wore a white tunic with orange around the sleeves and the collar, he wore white pants, and shoes, he wore a brown vest over the tunic, a brown sash lined in gold, with a gold belt that had the Fire Nation insignia on it. He had his hair in a topknot, usually this would also be his coronation but Katara and he had yet to figure out if he was ruling the Fire Nation or the Water Tribe. Katara wore a white dress with a dark blue over skirt and two light blue sashes, the outermost was lined with fur at the edge and at the waist, she had light blue sleeves that were also lined with fur, she wore a purple belt that was also lined in fur. She also had on a dark blue tank top with a collar, and a tear drop centered so that you would see slight cleevege when just the tank top was worn, the lining of the tear drop was a lighter blue with sky blue across the bottom of the tear drop was a pleat that was robin's egg blue. She had her sides pulled into a topknot while the rest of her hair hung in waves and stopped at her butt. She was wearing the bracelet that Zuko made her as well as her engagement necklace that Zuko also made her, which never left her person as she loved it very much. She decided to store her mother's necklace in her jewelry box to give her daughter when she was 14, as she was that age when she received it as well. That way her children and her grandchildren would have the same feeling she did when she wore it, thee closeness of their mother.

At the end of the ceremony was the traditional dance of the newlyweds, but when the father daughter dance came Katara tried to sit out, however Iroh had other plans. He decided to fill in for Hakoda, and Sokka cut is as well for similar reasons, Aang wanted to cut in, but changed his mind as he was not fully over his crush on Katara. Zuko and Katara retreated to the lake for some privacy, but was still able to hear the music and continued to dance. She placed her head on his chest, and he pulled her closer to him enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Neither wanted the moment to end, but she pulled back, and had a slight frown on her face.

"What's Wrong Katara?"

"I just wish my father was here, then he could be apart of this."

"He is here with us, in your heart. I just wish he could be here so I could show him that I kept my promise."

"What promise?"

"My promise I made him as he died was that I'd bring you back and I did."

"Now I have a question for you."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Will you Zuko love me until the day I die?"

"No, I intend to love you in the next world and to eternity, because one lifetime isn't enough."

He pulled her as close to him as he could, and placed both her arms around his neck, placed his left hand on her cheek, and brought her face in for a tender kiss. One of her hands made their way up to the base of his neck to bring him closer to her. Once they parted all they could do was smile.

"I love you Katara."

"And I love you Zuko."

They left for their honeymoon on Ember Island, while they were away Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki took this opportunity to fix up the castle, and the entire North Pole. That way all they had to do was hire the help. There wasn't much to fix as it was recently abandoned.

* * *

><p>The End or is it? Only one way to find out. Read and Review Please. Should I Post the Sequel to Everlasting Love or start a different story?<p> 


	13. Chapter 12 Epilouge

I lied this is the end. This is really the end I promise. Of this story wait and see the sequel. I WolfGurl101 do not own ATLA. I only own a hamster, a laptop, clothes and of course a brain with which to think.

_**Epilogue**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~North Pole~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_When Zuko and Katara returned to the Northern Water Tribe Palace the first thing they noticed was busyness of the city, they were at first confused about it but they soon noticed the sign in the main square that said:_

**Ozai is dead ! LONG LIVE CHIEF ZUKO AND LADY KATARA ! Northern Water Tribe Palace needs servants see Sokka for details, final say and approval by Chief Zuko. **

_Zuko had not been officially Chief of the Water Tribes yet, they were planning on having and official coronation once they were settled into the palace. Before the wedding Zuko had wrote his uncle about the subject, on their way back from their honeymoon, and his uncle had said that Zuko should help Katara rule the Water Tribes, and that Zuko had many cousins that could be Fire Lord instead of him, while Lu Ten had good intentions when he handed the throne to Zuko he forgot that Zuko might not rule the Fire Nation. Zuko had made sure that it was no trouble/problem, Iroh swore up and down that it was fine. He said it half serious half joking, he knew if he said it was fine that Zuko would listen to him plus he also knew a cousin who would be more than willing to take the throne as he was of age, married and about ready to have an heir, his name was Kuzon. Kuzon looked like Zuko with out his scar and was 20 years old with auburn hair that was in a partial topknot with the rest of his hair to hang past his shoulders. So Iroh made plans for his retirement and Kuzon's– said cousin– coronation. _

_ Zuko had asked Katara if they could go to the coronation since it was a major family event, she agreed and suggested that they be at __**his**__ coronation as well for the same reasons. Kuzon's coronation was two weeks after the wedding so that way Zuko and Katara would be there. For the coronation Kuzon wore the traditional robes of the Fire Lord which were floor length, red and lined with gold, his shoulder pads were a reddish brown and his collar matched the shoulder pads. He wore a red belt with a black sash that hung in the front. _

_ Zuko chose to wear his dress robes which were ankle length and had a slit from his lower hip to the end, his collar was red with gold trimming, on his shoulders he wore a double layered shoulder pad which was a reddish brown on the bottom layer, while the top layer was a light brown. He also wore his hair in a topknot but no crown as he was going to be chief once he married. He also wore a gold belt with a brown sash that hung in the front which was lined in gold. His shoes were red with brown soles._

_ Katara chose to wear an ankle length brown kimono with red designs around the bottom and the sleeves, she wore red and gold sandles with brown soles. Suki wore a reddish brown skirt with a red shirt lined in gold and brown at the bottom just brown along the edge of the sleeves, a red vest lined in gold. She pulled her sides in a topknot and wore a brown necklace with red teardrop beads sewn on lined in gold. Everyone else wore their outfits that they wore to Zuko and Katara's wedding. Traditionally everyone would wear red clothes for celebrations, red symbolized good luck and happiness to the Fire Nation. The actual coronation was a simple affair and took all of five minutes. The Elder Fire Sage placed the crown in the topknot, and said, "All hail Fire Lord Kuzon!", the crowd erupted into applause, and throughout the capital people shouted 'Long Live Fire Lord Kuzon', and, 'Hail Kuzon!'_

_ At sunset they moved to the dining hall for the banquet which lasted for 3 whole hours but most of it was people mingling and talking amongst themselves for an hour and a half, the dinner lasted a half hour, and then there was more mingling which mostly consisted of Kuzon meeting with the nobles of his nation and the Earth Kings and Katara chieftess of the poles. Zuko announced that he would be chief of the water tribes with Katara, which surprised everyone but Iroh. Now they just had to make it official with the ceremony, but other than that Zuko was chief. _

_ Katara wanted to hold the ceremony as soon as possible but there was no way Zuko would be ready so she had Pakku prepare him and when he was ready they would hold the ceremony. Three weeks later they held the ceremony Zuko wore his hair in a topknot which would be removed to show he was no longer Fire Nation. He wore a blue tunic, with brown shoes and gloves, when he reached Katara, she got down on her knees and bowed before him, he did as well but remained bowed as she sat up and removed his topknot. She rose and turned to the people, Zuko remained kneeling as she would tell him when to stand. Katara announced to the villagers, " People of the water tribes, a few months ago the Southern Water Tribe lost their chief, this young man who stands before you was a prince of the Fire Nation, as well as my betrothed, he stands before you now as my husband and your new chief. Though he may not replace the chief of the North and my father of the South–" she turned to face Zuko and continued, " Zuko former prince of the Fire Nation, do you accept the responsibilities of chief and honor the spirits Tui and La?"_

" _I accept them and honor them."_

"_Do you also swear to be just and fair?"_

" _I swear to just and fair."_

" _Do you also understand that this is a privilege and should you take it for granted and abuse you power you will be removed your title and dealt with accordingly?"_

"_I understand."_

"_Rise Chief Zuko.", Zuko stood up and faced his new countrymen with pride, everyone cheered and applauded. At moonrise the waterbending performers began their act and was spectacular, never before had Zuko seen so many colors and moves before. Katara stood once they were finished and thanked the performers for a wonderful job and to keep up the good work, she motioned for Zuko to come up and whispered in his ear that he should give a little speech to help win the people over more as they were doing things a little out of the ordinary._

"_I know things were done a little different tonight and I will probably be a little confused and disorganized but I'll get the hang of it with time."_

_ After they bid goodnight to their guests and everyone went home or to an inn for the night as Katara would announce the regent for the Southern Water tribe the next day. At noon everyone gathered outside the palace where Chief Zuko and Lady Katara were standing. Today was the day the Southern Water Tribe villagers would find out who was going to rule in Katara's place until an heir was old enough to take over._

"_People of the Southern Water Tribe, I am pleased to present your regent, this man served under my father for many years as a well known advisor, and was loyal to him and a dear friend Bato please step forward.", a man about Hakoda's height, build, and age stepped forward and gave a speech about how he would do his best to lead them as Hakoda would have and would report Katara and Zuko every week as they were the actual rulers whereas he was an ambassador/ stand in for the time being._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––Mai––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_In the Fire Nation on a small Island called Crescent Isle a woman in a red dress and her hair in a bun walked up a path towards a small cottage she knocked twice on the door a small window slid open and two light brown eyes looked at hers and asked, " Lightning or fire sent you?"_

"_Lightning has fallen and the fire is drenched.", she replied just as asked. He opened the door and let her in then she told him of what Ozai had planned and what went wrong. He then showed her to her room and said his preparations would take about a year but that it would be worth it in the end._

Yeeeeeeaaaa first story complete! :D I'm half sad and half glad. I'm sad because it's over, but I'm glad I glad that it's done because I managed to stick with it to the end. The whole lightning fire bit was Ozai was lightning as he could bend it, fire was the government, and drenched meant that the heir to the tribes throne survived. So Ozai is dead and Zuko and Katara are married.


End file.
